ballsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Man Standing
The Last Man Standing (LMS) coop mod is a popular Doom 3 single player and multiplayer modification that aims to bring back the classic Doom experience. The "LMS Mod" gametype is survival in nature where the player faces swarms of attacking monsters. The mod also fully supports single player cooperative play both on the normal Doom 3 maps through the "SP Coop" gametype and on the Resurrection of Evil (ROE expansion pack) maps through the "ROE Coop" gametype. Support for coop in Resurrection of Evil is not featured in the Xbox port. The goal of the modification is to blend together elements of Doom, Doom II, and Doom 3 together into an "LMS Mod" gametype, and also to provide cooperative play for the single-player campaigns of Doom 3 and Resurrection of Evil. Cooperative support for the Classic Doom 3 modification was implemented in version 3.0 (23 February 2006). Map types There are three distinct map types present in the gametype "LMS Mod": * KF (Killfest). The basic goal is to kill as many monsters as possible and remain the last marine (player) standing at the end of a match. * Prog (Progression). Players progress through custom-made levels much like in Doom 3 single player levels. * Def (Defense). Players are forced to hold off a certain area, protect a VIP, and/or progress backwards, holding off an invasion force of monsters until a timer runs out or an objective is completed. Miscellaneous features * Infrared view, which is only available in the "LMS Mod" gametype, enables players to see monsters much more clearly than in normal view. * Additional weapons, only available in the "LMS Mod" gametype, include a double-barrelled shotgun reminiscent of Doom II 's (not the same as the one included in the Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil expansion pack), a plasma-based flamethrower, and a "Plasma Sniper" weapon. A wrench, bearing many similarities to the flashlight, replaces the fists. * Soundtrack that features several heavy metal songs. Musicians and bands featured include Skaven, Naxiel, Neurosphere, and Switchblade Masquerade. New monsters Last Man Standing includes several new monsters, most of which are modified versions of Doom 3 monsters: ;Dumbfire Revenant :A Revenant that fires high-velocity, non-homing rockets. ;Invisible Cyberdemon :A boss found at the end of Sigma Quadrant. ;Marine Suit Zombie :A possessed marine corpse wearing body armor, stronger than other zombies. ;Nightmare Imp :A cloaked Imp. ;Plasma Sabaoth (aka Failure) :A weaker variant of Sabaoth, equipped with a plasma gun and red armor. ;Spectre :A cloaked Pinky. ;Super Maggot :A very fast variant of the Maggot, with dark skin and blue eyes. ;Super Nightmare Imp :A powerful variant of the Imp, with purple skin and fuchsia fireballs. Awards * January 2005 Mod of the Month on the Mod Database, the largest online mod portal in existence. * 2006 Independent Games Festival Doom 3 mod of the year. * IGF awards video Last Man Standing is approximately six minutes in. Honorable mentions * Featured in Gamasutra as an IGF finalist for best Doom 3 Mod of the year * Macologisthttp://lms.d3files.com/backups/lms_macologist_moty.htm mod of the year nomination. * Mod Database mod of the year, sixth place out of 3600. Interviews * FPS Central, October 25 2004 * PC Gamer UK, February 2005 * Mod Database, January 2005 * Amped DX, February 2005 * Bluewolf 72 of GameSurge Radio, May 2005 * LadyGamers.com Interview * GameDev.net Interview * TekkaSekai Interview Magazine features * PC Gamer UK February 2005 * PC Gamer UK March 2005 * PC Gamer USA Modwatch * PC Gamer USA Webpage Front Page Mention * GameStar (German Magazine) * PC GAMES (German Magazine, DVD version) * PC Action May 2005 (German Magazine) * The Games Machine June 2005 (Italian Magazine, DVD version) * The Games Machine (Italian Magazine, Estimated in September 2005 issue, Scan Pending) * PcZone Magazine (appeared in the July issue) * Domashny PK August 2005 (Ukrainian Magazine, scan pending) * Gameplay August 2005 (Ukrainian Magazine, scan pending) * PC Gamer UK (September 2005 issue, DVD Version) * Apple.com Mention * ModNMod Review, June 30 2005 * PC Action September 2005 (German Magazine) * Bravo Screenfun (German Magazine, December issue coverdisk) * Future France (French Magazine, November issue coverdisk) * The Mac Observer Review, January 9th 2006 * PC Gamer UK (January 2006 issue, DVD Version) * Computer Gaming World Magazine (May 2006, scan pending) * Game Informer Issue (March 2006) * PC Gamer UK (estimated May Issue, scan spending) External links * Last Man Standing Coop Site * Platinum Arts Category:Doom 3 mods